


Never Fret None

by Ashtree11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Knights - Freeform, POV First Person, Princesses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtree11/pseuds/Ashtree11
Summary: Dame Victoria Arrington had been chosen to become the personal guard to Princess Evangeline. It is a great honor indeed, but there was a time when the princess was simply Eva and she was Tori, childhood friends. For years, Tori could only admire the princess from a distance and while their banter seem to come naturally as adults, the question of whether it is possible to be a dedicated protector and have such feelings for the princess weighs heavy on Tori's mind.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Never Fret None

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent writing, but regardless I still have a lot to learn, so any reviews/comments are greatly appreciated :3

Violin strings filled the ballroom as ladies and gentlemen danced across the chandelier illuminated floor. From my post in the northeast corner of the grand room, I kept my gaze fixed on the guest of honor of this ball. Princess Evageline glided through dance steps with ease, even as she was traded off to one dance partner to another within the span of minutes. 

She wore a violet dress with shimmering rhinestones that reminded me of the sky at twilight. Her dark hair fell to her shoulder blades in soft waves that swayed languidly as she danced.  


“See something you like, Victoria?” Markus commented. In his hand was a near empty glass of wine. He was one of the knights, like myself, tasked with overseeing the festivities. He must’ve been relieved of his duty for the night if he’s indulging himself that much. Then again it wouldn’t be the first time he’s done so while on duty.  


“Shut up,” I groused and shoved him away, albeit half-heartedly.  


“Here I thought that you being her favorite would guarantee you a dance.”  


I rolled my eyes. “Regardless of the status you seem to perceive me to possess, I still have a job to do.”  


I resisted the urge to fiddle with the purple neckerchief, the one thing about my attire that set me apart from other knights. Being her personal guard doesn’t make me her favorite, I wanted to say, though I knew I shouldn’t as it would only serve to encourage him. If there was one lesson I could take from my years of training, it’s that there are some opponents you just don’t engage.  


“So noble,” he mocked, voice dripping with sarcasm before he finished the rest of his wine. “Well I hope you have a good rest of your night, Victoria. I have a cot calling for me to retire. Don’t have too much fun with the princess now.”  


I went to shove him once more, but he was ready for it and ducked out of the way before disappearing into the crowds. I heaved a sigh and returned my posture to its original diligence. The musicians changed their tunes to a slower waltz and the guests responded in kind as they found new partners. My gaze combed through the sea of faces, looking for the princess. But she wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Had she stepped outside?  


Just as I thought about searching for her, a gentle hand laid itself on my arm.  


I turned to address the person and came face to face with Princess Evangeline. My heart leapt to my throat and my mouth suddenly felt like I had swallowed sand. She was already beautiful from a distance, but up close she was breathtakingly radiant. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was slightly tousled from the dancing. Her blue-green eyes, alight with energy, held me captive. I swallowed.  


“Good evening, Dame Arrington,” she greeted with a breathless smile.  


I offered a deep bow. “Happy Birthday, Your Highness.”  


“Thank you. Twenty two years old, I can hardly believe it.”  


We’ve become the same age now. “But you’re having fun, I hope,” I said.  


“Of course I am and I wish to extend the festivities onto you as well. I can’t imagine that standing here for hours on end is entertaining.”  


“Observing the guests offers plenty of entertainment.”  


“Not as fun as you sharing a dance with me, perhaps?” There was a familiar mischievous glint in her eye, the same one she wore when we were children and magnets for trouble.  


Yet no matter how much I’ve experienced her boldness, had I been drinking something, I would’ve undoubtedly choked on it. “I-I still on duty,” I stammered.  


She raised a brow, challenging. “Surely not for the whole night.”  


I straightened my posture. I am a knight, not a guest, repeated itself in my thoughts. “I am your personal guard and so I wouldn't be opposed to the possibility of keeping watch for the remainder of the ball. Especially when it means keeping you safe.”  


The princess hummed. While her head may have nodded at my reasoning, the devious smirk on her lips dashed away any hope of my words swaying her from what she wanted. “Well, considering that it is my birthday, would it be unreasonable to ask that you stop being my protector and instead go back to being Tori my childhood friend? Just for tonight? Please.”  


Tension deflated from my shoulders as I sighed. Who the hell am I to deny such a request? Giving her a small, fond smile, I held out a hand out to her. “As you wish. I must warn you that I’m terribly out of practice. I’m afraid training with a sword doesn’t allow much time for dancing.”  


She giggled, took my hand, and pulled me to the dance floor. Once there, she guided one of my hands to her waist while she gently gripped the other. She pulled our bodies closer and said, “That is perfectly fine with me.” Then she grinned, exposing her canines as she teased, “It’s not the first time I’ve had to lead a dance.”  


***

“You didn’t have to come all the way done to the training grounds to watch me, Your Highness,” I grunted in between push-ups. “Especially not at this ungodly hour.” I nodded my head towards the still rising sun peeking up from the mountains. The birthday ball was just last night, but I couldn’t allow it to deter my morning routine. What I didn’t anticipate was the princess herself standing outside of the armory, waiting for me.  


“And why ever not, Dame Arrington? According to the law, a princess is not allowed to leave her guard’s protective sight,” Princess Evangeline quipped from her seat off to the side.  


I did another five push-ups before coming to a rest. I wiped the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand. “You make it sound as though you have no agency. The castle is your home, why should you have to wait on me? Besides, watching me train all morning can’t be the most exciting thing you could be doing.”  


A slow smirk grew on her lips. “Perhaps. But I enjoy your company.”  


I laughed sardonically. “I didn’t think you were so drawn to mechanical demeanors and stoicism.”  


“You seem to forget that we’ve known each other since we were children. So I have the advantage of knowing that under all that knightley pride is still the Tori I grew up with.”  


Fair point. Being the few people of the same age of course we’d end up being close, especially as children. I watched as she grew more into a politician from my designated corner of the meeting rooms, while she visited the training grounds with her father the king to oversee the progress of their knights, myself included.  


“If you’re still not convinced, then consider this an opportunity to get to know my protector better that isn’t from opposite sides of a room,” she amended when I made no effort to respond.  
Then her grin widened as her tone turned teasing. “Besides, it isn’t like I don’t have a pleasing view.”  


For the briefest of moments, my eyes darted away as bashfulness overcame me. But I shook myself out of it. We’re in the training grounds, there are several other knights present that she could be admiring. “If you say so, Your Highness.”  


I glanced around for my towel. Where did I leave it again?  


As if reading my mind, the princess cleared her throat to catch my attention. Waiting in her outstretched hand was the towel.  


“Thank you,” I said with a curt nod as I reached out for it.  


“My pleasure.”  


I had the towel in my hands, yet I didn’t immediately pull away. Nor did she release it. For a moment, we hung in a suspended space, staring at each other, regarding the other as if curious about who would break the spell first.  


I cleared my throat and pulled it away. Running the towel over my sweaty hair and face, I shielded myself from the princess’s glimmering light eyes.  


“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever inquired about what made you want to pursue knighthood,” she remarked. “I remember seeing you swinging a wooden sword quite a lot whenever we played together.”  


I thought for a moment as I made my way over to the weapons rack for a blade. “I believe I was about five or six years old and watching the sword tournament with my family when I decided that I wanted to be a knight.”  


Princess Evangeline raised an amused brow. “So it was the art of the blade and thrill of the fight that enticed you?”  


I chuckled, reminiscing fondly on my old naivete and wooden sword that she mentioned. “At that age it was. Training under Captain Kai made me learn that there is honor and tremendous responsibility in the title, not just knowing how to wield a sword. I value those above a good fight.”  


A hum. “Well, I hope it means something when I say that your training and discipline paid off. I’m glad that I have chosen the right knight to be my personal guard.”  


Her teasing lilt was gone and replaced with genuine praise and what I assumed was a pleased smile. I couldn’t help but grow warm under the praise. But then the doubting part of my brain poisoned the moment, thinking it too good to be true.  


It was just easier to choose someone you already knew than a stranger, came the mocking thought. Regardless, I bowed my head in thanks before focusing my attention on the straw mannequin. I went through the familiar series of strikes and thrusts, hoping she wouldn’t see how I blushed at her words and instead assume that it was due to physical exertion.  


***

I’d be lying if I said that the princess wasn’t beautiful.  


Growing up and training within the castle grounds reminded me of this fact constantly as servants and visiting princes went on and on about her. However, her beauty didn’t just lie in how her long raven hair was almost always braided, or how her dark skin looked so soft. It was also in the way she carried herself with effortless confidence in herself and her abilities to the point of coming across as carefree and even unserious at times. She has a bit of a reputation amongst the nobility and outside monarchies to be childish and immature. But I’ve seen her fall into the monarch facade on more than one occasion, especially when she attends business meetings alongside her father. Not to mention how intimidating it was to see how easily she transforms from young Princess Evangeline, to the future Queen Evangeline of Mani.  


As cliche as it sounds, I couldn’t help but wonder when I fell for the princess...  


It must’ve been when we were eleven years old. That’s the earliest memory I have of her, yet it feels as though it happened yesterday. It was a few months into my official training, and my mentor had a meeting with the king. To keep me out of the confidential meeting he posted me outside of the door, claiming it to be a “practice in vigilance.”  


It was that day that the princess came by hoping to eavesdrop. At first I refused her, taking my duty seriously. She even attempted to make sad eyes at me to guilt me into allowing her through. I stood strong, proud of myself that I was able to resist such a look.  


But then the way she argued her case, how she wished to know more about running the kingdom, and the fiery determination in her eyes, made me cave more than her sad eyes ever could. I stepped to the side with a sympathetic nod, and allowed her to press her ear against the oak door. Thinking back on it, perhaps it was the first time the two of us—a commoner knight-in-training and an aspiring politician princess—shared something in common. We were both chasing a dream bigger than ourselves, determined to persevere against all odds and customs.  


When the meeting was finished, she pressed a finger to my lips, “Can you keep a secret?” she asked. Then scurried to hide behind one of the giant urns that decorated the hall before I could even answer.  


“Did anyone come by?” my mentor asked as if he were talking to one of his soldiers carrying a report.  


My gaze flicked towards the urn for a split second before I shook my head. “No, no one.”  


He ruffled my hair with a proud grin and followed behind the king. I fell into step as well, but not before sneaking a look at the hidden princess. She beamed at me as I walked by.  


My heart fluttered at the sight. Seeing her smile like that... I didn’t want it to leave her face. It was because of that smile that I haven’t told a soul about her little eavesdropping venture even to this day. It’s childish to hold this secret with such high regard, but I like the feeling of keeping my word to the princess. To me, it’s an unsung layer of devotion as her knight that predates this formal arrangement, one that I carry with private joy.  


***

After my morning training, I accompanied the princess to the library where she scrawled notes on parchment as she navigated an atlas and toiled over a record book of trade routes in preparation for a council meeting regarding business with... some kingdom or other I don’t actually know. Politics isn’t my strong suit unfortunately. Attempting to keep all the names of kingdoms and their respective rulers straight is a struggle.  


Similar to how the training grounds were my domain, the library was the princess’s. She embraced her monarch prowess here the best, where she can gather her wits and align her facts the most effectively. On occasion she practice her speeches with me as her audience. She’s a captivating speaker that much I can say, one is capable to be as persuasive or as threatening as she needs to be. Though I already knew about the latter even before she honed the skill.  


I smiled wistfully, remembering when we were sixteen and I witnessed her fire firsthand. I was in the advanced stage of training while the princess was being visited by princes leading up to her 16th birthday ball. She handled herself fine, each day ending with a proposal that she gracefully rejected, or adamantly refused. It was from my vantage point in my favorite tree branch that I was able to witness adamant refusal. I wasn’t spying per se—not on purpose at least. I was taking an afternoon nap when I was roused by the sound of a prince desperately calling out for the princess.  


“Princess Evangeline, wait just a moment,” he pleaded.  


I peeked open an eye, grumbling at the annoying disruption.  


“I have nothing to say to you Prince Brenden,” came her response.  


“But if I could just have a minute of you time I can—”  


“You’ll convince me that you are the best suitor, I assume?” she finished. Her voice was like ice, cold and halting. “I wager that you count on your wealth to fulfill such a claim. Or would you rather convince me that I would make an ideal wife based on my looks and my bloodline.”  


Curious, I peered through the branches for a better look. The princess was in her riding attire and her hair was in its signature braid, though it looked a tad disheveled, a clue that she had gone riding earlier. Perhaps the prince interrupted it. Quite a mistake to make, if you ask me; the princess enjoyed her moments of reprieve horseback riding. I almost felt bad for the prince. Almost.  


The prince, meanwhile, was dressed in a stiff navy blue suit with golden epaulettes and brass buttons. His black boots glinted in the sunlight, and I remember nearly having a headache both from the obnoxious shine and the obvious showboating he was putting on.  


The princess didn’t relent and continued her tirade. “Save your breath in any attempt to compliment my ‘kindness’ or ‘soft-nature,’ Prince Brenden, because you’ll find none here. Not after having to endure several days of your relentless pursuits — endurance, it would seem, that you’ve mistaken to be ease and invitation.”  


“I, uh, I mean—” the prince stammered.  


“Don’t waste my time, I refuse to be another one of your playthings. Oh yes, I am aware of your escapades with other nobles. I have a kingdom’s future to care for, and you have no place in it. Now leave me.”  


The Prince of Tanzina walked away as red as his hair. Serves him right. His eyes seemed to have been in a permanent state of leering ever since he stepped off his godforsaken ship. Rage boiled in my chest at the mere thought of him looking at the princess in such a way. It was pathetic for someone like me to be jealous of these monarchs as they vie for the princess’s affections, albeit unsuccessfully. I hoped that perhaps the feelings would fade over time. After all, the princess needs a prince not a lowly knight in training.  


The princess lingered beneath the tree, watching the retreating prince with her arms crossed. Then she scoffed.  


“I know you’re up there, Tori,” she called without looking.  


At the sound of my name, my hand slipped and I fell with a loud, embarrassing yelp. Leaves rained down and me along with them, until I managed to catch the lower branch so that I was dangling three feet above the ground.  


The princess glanced up. There was an amused grin just on the cusp of laughing. “That was an adorable sound you just made.”  


I let myself fall the rest of the way and bowed deeply to hide my reddening face. “My sincerest apologies for eavesdropping, Your Highness. It won’t happen again.”  


Instead of responding, she returned her attention to the prince, who was now a mere speck in the distance. “What did you think of him?” she asked.  


That caught me off guard. I straightened up, looking at her curiously. “Of... the prince?”  


“Yes him. What did you think?”  


My thoughts went back to his constant leering, then to his audacity to pursuing the princess despite her explicit refusal. The reference to his reputation wasn’t unwarranted either. The rumor mill was so ripe with fruits of his more scandalous acts, it’s a wonder how he was even permitted to set foot on our shores.  


Again, it was pathetic that I was jealous of the likes of him.  


But that didn’t stop the growl in my throat, or how through clenched teeth I answered, “You’re wise to reject his advances. While I hate stooping down to levels of mere gossip, the things revolving around the prince are less than savory. ”  


“I’m glad we agree.” She nodded to herself and heaved a sigh. “These suitors are beginning to wear on me.”  


I hesitantly laid a hand on her shoulder, hoping that it offered some solace. I couldn’t imagine being in her situation. “I’m sorry that you have to be burdened with such a thing.”  


She waved her hand dismissively. “There’s hardly anything you should be apologizing for. I’m the one who should be sorry, I know that this is your favorite spot for your reprieves, no doubt I interrupted your rest.”  


“You... know about that?”  


“Of course,” she smiled bashfully. “It’s a bit selfish, but I hoped that you’d be here. I’m happy to see that you are, especially now that I got rid of that prince.”  


I furrowed my brow. “But why?”  


She smiled wryly. “Like I said, it’s selfish. Just know that I’m in a better mood. Although,” she took measured steps closer until she was nearly speaking into my ear. My heart hammered against the leather armor on my chest as I held my breath. “I like to think that this simply makes us even.”  


“Your Highness?”  


Her smile didn’t waver as she picked a leaf out of my hair and released it to the breeze. “The eavesdropping. It is just like when.... Oh never mind. It’s just an old memory.”  


She walked away after saying that, leaving me alone to ponder her words. Or, more likely, to figure out what memory she was referring to.  


But I already knew. And elation filled my chest knowing that I wasn’t the only one who remembered.  


A frustrated huff pulled me out of the memory. I’m reminiscing an awful lot today.  


From where I stood, I could see a crease between Evangeline’s brows and her tongue poking out from the corner of her lips as she was deep in concentration. As an admirer, it was a habit that I couldn’t help but think was adorable. As a knight and citizen of her kingdom, the respect I had for her with how she took her responsibilities emboldened. But as a friend hopelessly in love, I knew that her time spent over books for countless hours were detrimental to her health and I couldn’t allow that to happen.  


With a determined breath, I walked up to the desk and shook her shoulder gently to get her attention.  


She didn’t so much as flinch at my touch, a testament to how she’s grown accustomed to my company. She blinked up at me, her eyes glazed and unfocused from exhaustion, further obstructed by stray locks of her dark hair that fell out of its bun. “Yes, Tori?”  


“Forgive me for saying, Your Highness, but maybe a break from your work is necessary.”  


She shook her head. “Thank you, Tori, but I must have these charts made before the next council—”  


“Which isn’t until two days time,” I reminded. Then I realized that I had just interrupted the princess and quickly added, “With all due respect, Highness.”  


Thankfully, she didn’t comment on me speaking out of line, instead her eyes widened in surprise. “Two days? I could swear that it was tomorrow.” The princess paused, her brows furrowed in thought. Eventually they relaxed with realization. She shook her head, scoffing at herself. “I’m turning into my father if I could lose track of time and forget something like that. Thank you, Tori, for reminding me.”  


I smiled reassuringly. “Of course, Your Highness. Think nothing of it.” Before my brain could catch up to my body, I brushed away the stray lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear. As soon as the strands were in place, my senses slammed to a halt and I jerked my hand back.  


“I— my apologies, Your Highness, I don’t know what came over me,” I stammered.  


A giggle filled the tense air as the princess stood up from her plush velvet chair to better meet my gaze. “Tori, if I minded such a gesture I would tell you, don’t worry. And regarding your helpful reminder, I’d have to disagree with ‘thinking nothing of it.’ On the contrary, I appreciate your attentiveness very much. I’d catch my death if not for you—in more ways than one it would seem.”  


Princess Evangeline replaced her quill in the inkwell, restacked her books, and raised her arms in a long stretch. “At any rate, what shall I do to divert my mind from this task then?”  


“You’re.... you’re asking me?”  


“You are the one to suggest it,” she chuckled. She pulled her hair out of its bun and set to work on finger-combing it before weaving it into its familiar braid with expert precision.  


“Um...” My mind scrambled for a suitable answer. Sunlight shone through the drawn curtains, placing the time of day at least a little after midday. It’d be easy to suggest horseback riding, but somehow it didn’t feel like the right answer. Then I remembered something that she may be interested in. “Have you ever been to the market district when the caravan merchants are visiting?”  


She tilted her head curiously. “I cannot say that I have.”  


“It’s a newer event that happens once a month or so where foreign travelers come to sell wares that Mani doesn’t produce itself. They usually last a few days, so I try to stop by when I’m able to buy spices for my mother.” My hand went to rub the back of my neck, ruffling the violet neckerchief resting there. I stared up at the ceiling to avoid the princess’s eye. All the while my stomach churned with nervousness. “Never mind, it was just a suggestion. I know you like horseback riding this time of day I can send word to the stablehands to get your horse ready to ride—.”  


I stopped when I felt a hand grasp my forearm. The touch pulled my attention down towards the princess’s excited expression. “Actually, I think the market sounds lovely. Do they sell books by chance?”  


She.... liked the idea. I didn’t make a fool of myself. Relief flooded through me. I straightened my posture from the burst of confidence. “Some do, hopefully one will be there for you to see.”  


“Then it’s decided,” she said. She grinned, and there was also a playful glint in her eyes, a clear sign that she had shed her monarch persona. Then her eyes flicked to my neck. “But first you need to look presentable for the public.”  


“What are you—?”  


She reached up to adjust the neckerchief around my neck, and the words died in my throat. Rubbing the back of my neck in my nervousness had turned it askew. Aside from my lighter armor pieces consisting of a breastplate and some arm braces, the accessory identifies me as a personal royal guard rather than a conventional knight.  


I didn’t dare move. My hands shook at my sides and I could feel my breaths going shallow. For the briefest of moments, her fingers brushed against my jaw as she tugged at the soft fabric until the knot was once more behind my neck. As a final touch, Evangeline repositioned the folds until she stepped back to observe her handiwork. After a beat, she nodded in satisfaction.  


“There, much better. Care to lead the way, Dame Arrington?”  


I stood there in a daze until I finally managed to clear my throat, salvage whatever knightley dignity I had left, and led her out of the library.  


The walk to the market district passed by in a blur. Though I was excited to be visiting the caravans again, my mind was reeling with thoughts of the princess. Not only that, but I could feel the princess’s hand lightly bumping against mine as we walked side by side. Despite the white noise of the citizens milling about in the streets, the paranoia that she could hear my pounding heart wouldn’t leave me.  


Glancing at her from time to time, the princess’s face was alight with curious anticipation the closer we got to the market district’s gates. All the while, she rattled off questions about my experiences with the caravans. What sort of things did they sell? (Jewelry mostly, and home decor). Where do they come from? (most are northerners but I’m not entirely sure). Have I ever bought anything interesting from them? (aside from spices, I once bought a woven blanket for my mother during the winter  


As I answered them all with ease , I could feel myself relaxing. I wasn’t observing the surroundings as I was trained to, rather my focus was entirely on the princess as we conversed as if we were friends enjoying a leisurely stroll. It was... nice. I couldn’t remember the last time I was this at rest with myself. In all honesty, being with the princess like this was what I’ve always wanted since I was a teenager, even though such a thing could never possibly happen. Yet there we were. It was as if we were children again, children without a care for our responsibilities and status.  


Soon enough though, the metal clanking of my armor and the ruffle of the princess’s delicate dress reminded me of my place as her protector. I corrected myself immediately, returning my hand to the pommel of the sword strapped to my waist with eyes forward. A look flashed over the princess’s face as I did so—disappointment?—and she turned away from me entirely and fell silent.  


Finally we arrived and the princess wasted no time in perusing the nearest stall where tapestries hung from drawstrings. I stood dutifully behind her as she looked, all the while I scanned the area for suspicious activity. Though I couldn’t help but grin whenever the princess praised the merchant’s craftsmanship or inquired about their homelands.  


“Don’t you want to look around yourself, Dame Arrington? You sounded excited to be here again,” she said.  


I shook my head. “I’m here to protect you, Your Highness. Besides, seeing you enjoy yourself is enough for me.” I realized too late that I said that out loud.  


Before I could take it back, that same toothy grin returned on her face. “I’m glad to hear that then, Tori,” she said.  


I stood there frozen, watching her as she casually walked away to another stall. Stay focused, damn it, I berated myself and followed after her. It was a jewelry stall, not by way of gold and silver and gems, but rather they were woven bracelets and leather cuffs with engravings and brass clasps. The woven bracelets were vibrant, coming in a number of different colors and patterns. The princess eyed a baby blue bracelet, running her fingers over the threads and the knots there. The pattern was arranged like arrows tied off by an adjustable knot. She turned it in her hands, eyes full of awe, which didn’t go unnoticed by the merchant.  


He was an old man with a snow white beard and rounded spectacles. I’ve run into him in the past—Mr. Kaellin I believe his name was. I knew him to be a reasonable businessman who wasn’t there to swindle customers for his wares. He took pride in his work and took even more pride in people who took genuine interest in them. “See something you like, young lady?” he inquired to Evangeline.  
“Yes, all of these are beautiful. The colors are so bright, I don’t think I’ve ever seen bracelets with such life in them.”  


Mr. Kaellin laughed gleefully at her words. “Well. First time I ever heard someone talk about my work like that. I’m very flattered, ma’am.”  


“I’m happy to say so, sir! You should be very proud,” she gushed. Suddenly her attention was diverted as a merchant next door served up fresh sweet treats. Ever the sweet tooth, the princess replaced the bracelet, albeit reluctantly, and flitted over to the stall. I shook my head, smiling fondly after her.  


“That’s a very sweet girl right there. You’re a lucky gal,” Mr. Kaellin mused with a hearty chuckle.  


I flinched, making my armor clatter. “Oh n-no I’m not — she isn’t — I’m just her escort.”  


“Bah!” the old man dismissed with an emphatic wave of his hand. “I may be old, but I ain’t blind. If there’s one thing I learned in my age, it’s that life’s too short to be denying things and second guessing yourself.”  


My shoulders slumped in defeat. There’s no point in arguing, what was there to even win? I eyed the baby blue bracelet. It was nowhere near as extravagant as the jewels she owns and never really wears outside of banquets and balls. But I could help but notice that the color was soft and bright, complimenting the princess’s own light eyes and the sort of childlike aura she possesses that reminds me of the sky on a spring day. The bracelet itself may not suit a princess, but it certainly suited a woman who enjoyed horseback riding and craftsmanship.  


“How much for that one?” I asked, jerking my chin towards the bracelet.  


“Two silvers and it’s yours,” he answered without hesitation, as if he was waiting for the question.  


I looked to make sure that Evangeline was distracted by the food merchant, then pulled out my coin pouch for two silvers. I thanked the old man only to be rewarded with a coy smile as I walked away. Slipping the bracelet away, I pondered when would be a good time to give it to her.  


Caught up in my own musings, I didn’t notice a piece of caramel beneath my nose until I nearly ran into the person holding it up.  


Evangeline was unfazed and still held the treat up to my mouth. “It smelled so good I couldn’t help myself. Try one!”  


“I don’t think I—”  


She rolled her eyes. “Come on now, I’m sure you knights can afford a small piece of caramel. Or are you all truly so stuffy and disciplined to not have your resolve shattered by such little morsel,” she challenged.  


While every part of me as a knight saw this to be frivolous and not at all a part of my duty to protect the princess, a challenge was a challenge. If she’s going to be cheeky then so can I.  


I took the caramel into my mouth, my lips ghosting her fingertips as I did so. The caramel was indeed tasty, rich and sweet. I haven’t indulged in sweets in quite some time. I solely focused on chewing lest my thoughts finally catch up to what I just did.  


“Thank you, Your Highness,” I said after swallowing the candy. Surprisingly, I managed to speak without tripping over my words.  


“Y-you,” Evangeline paused to clear her throat. “You’re welcome, Dame Arrington.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes darting every which way. “You seemed to have proved me wrong. Well played.”  


The sight of the princess blushing sparked something within me. In a foreign burst of confidence, I gave her a short bow and a sly smirk. “I aim to please, Princess. Though, I find that the caramel’s sweetness doesn’t hold a candle to you.” What in the world am I saying?  


Panic began its crawl and, using the last flicker of confidence, I pointed towards the other end of the row of stalls. “Oh, I believe that’s a bookseller over there, would you like to see?”  


The princess, her mouth gaping at my words, could only manage a mute nod, and briskly made her way over to it. I was thankful her back was to me, that way she didn’t see that I was bent over my knees trying to catch my breath as the sheer reality of what I did set in. No, not ‘set in.’ The reality trampled over me like a galloping war horse. Meanwhile, Mr. Kaellin cackled from his stall, no doubt having witnessed the whole thing. I couldn’t care less though as a singular question swirled around in every crevice of my mind: Why did I do that?

By early evening, the princess and I exhausted ourselves in exploring the district. The moment with the caramel wasn’t brought up, both to my relief and disappointment. Relief in the sense that I was still agog at the fact that I invaded the princess’s personal space and said such things to her, but disappointed in that our banter had all but ceased. The only reassurance I had was the redness still in her cheeks and the occasional sidelong glances she gave me.  


Eventually, Evangeline realized that we were going to be late for dinner with her parents and so we rushed back to the castle.  


Dinner was uneventful for the most part. The princess ate while she discussed the prospects of the future meeting with diplomats with the king and queen. As the three were caught up in conversation, I stood to the right of the princess’s chair, hand on my sword pommel and eyes drifting to and from the windows and doors in the dining hall. I don’t know what I expect to happen, what with guards already posted outside the entrance and more patrolling the outside. Perhaps the anticipation of something kept me from staring at the princess in front of her parents, but it did little to stop my thoughts from dwelling on our time in the market. The incident with the caramel was especially embarrassing to remember.  


I was such an idiot why didn’t I just accept the piece like a normal person?  


Then again she held it up to my lips instead of gesturing for my hand. Right?  


I resisted the urge to bury my face in my palms to wallow in frustration and shame. Regardless of her intentions, I still didn’t ask for proper permission and must’ve made the princess uncomfortable.  


My mind was made up: after dinner I will apologize to the princess for my misdemeanor.  


“Some of the servants were talking about how the two of you ventured into the market district today,” the queen said offhandedly, pulling me away from my self degradation.  


“Oh yes, it was a lovely outing. Dame Arrington suggested the idea,” Evangeline said, turning in her seat to smile up at me.  


Lovely? She thought it was... lovely? Gods, maybe wasn’t as much of a disaster as I’ve made it out to be. Holding on to that shred of hope, I gave her a smile in return.  


“And what brought that idea about,” the king wondered with a raised brow.  


“I was studying charts from past trades in preparation for the meeting when Dame Arrington reminded me that I should take some time away from it.”  


“Did she?” the queen hummed then looked to the king with a mischievous glint. “Doesn’t that sound familiar, dear?”  


“Oh here we go,” the king chuckled.  


Evangeline perked up. “Mother was always the one to pull you away from work?”  


“And now it seems you have Dame Arrington to pull you away from yours,” said the queen before turning to me with a conspirator’s grin. “The things we have to do to make sure these two don’t catch their death, yes?”  


I shakily nodded. “O-of course, Your Majesty.”  


“You’re an odd one, Dame Arrington. In all my years I don’t believe I’ve had a royal guard to be so attentive to their charge outside of basic protection.”  


If my face could grow any warmer I’m sure I’d catch fire completely. “M-my apologies, Your Majesty. I didn’t realize—”  


“Nonsense,” the king dismissed with a deep chuckle. “I’d say it’s the opposite of the problem. I should thank you for getting my daughter out of the library. I’m not above admitting that my own work habits are unhealthy, I’d hate to see her fall into the same situation.”  


“Alright, alright, Father, I get the point,” Evangeline interjected.  


The king merely shook his head goodnaturedly in response before addressing me once more. “Regardless, you’ve taken to this task very well for the short amount of time that has passed. Captain Kai has trained you well, Dame Arrington. Much like him, you’ve allowed me to rest easy with the knowledge that this family’s safety is in capable hands.”  


“Thank you, Your Majesty,” I said, beaming at the compliment.  


“Yes I can imagine that knowing each other from childhood would help some,” the queen commented casually, though there was a subtle layer of mischief in her tone. I can see clearly where Evangeline gets it from. “I remember you being such a shadow to Captain Kai, such a small girl you were. And my, you’ve certainly grown into your role.”  


Evangeline nodded along. “I agree, Mother. I’m grateful to have known Dame Arrington beforehand. I can’t imagine a more suited person to be by my side.” The princess locked her eyes with mine as she spoke. Once more, the newfound confidence abandoned me as I became flustered.  


Conversation after that devolved into more political dealings until, finally, the royals had cleared their plates of food. At least, only the king and queen finished. For some odd reason, Princess Evangeline had requested for another meal.  


“Are you feeling alright, Evangeline? That’s an awful lot of food,” the queen fretted.  


“I’m perfectly fine, Mother. The day’s journey to the market made me more famished than usual. It’s only a small plate, I’ll retire to my room in no time at all.”  


“Very well. Just don’t make yourself sick by having bigger eyes than your stomach.” And with that the king and queen dismissed themselves from the dining room, leaving only the princess and myself. Right then, the servant came in with a fresh plate of food, placing it in front of the princess.  


“Your Highness, were you not sufficiently fed while we were at the market? I apologize for not being attentive,” I said.  


“You’ve been apologizing quite a bit tonight, Dame Arrington,” she observed as she cut into a piece of meat. “Why is that? You make yourself sound so inexperienced.”  


“I... I was afraid that my behavior today made you uncomfortable. I suppose now I am over analyzing myself.”  


“I can assure you that I am not uncomfortable at all. If anything, I was delighted to see that you still have a fun bone in your body. Always so serious all the time ever since you were knighted,” she jested with her signature grin. Then she gestured to the seat beside hers. “Have a seat, Tori, it’s only the two of us now.”  


“What you call serious, I call dutiful,” I argued as steadfastly as I could, while taking the proffered seat. But I’m sure that my stiffened posture and the damn crack in my voice killed any hope of that.  


“Of course, of course. I didn’t mean it as an insult.” The princess held up her fork with the piece of meat on the tines. “Could you taste test this for me, please?”  


“...Your Highness?” Did I hear her right?  


“Do you wish to see your princess poisoned?”.  


I stammered, “O-of course not.” She’s never asked me to taste test before, let alone after eating a whole meal already. I eyed the fork. It was beef from what I could smell; the seasonings stung my nose, but it smelled good nonetheless. I accepted the fork and ate the piece. It tasted even better than how it smelled. I had to fight to maintain composure. I didn’t realize how hungry I was.  


“Well?” Evangeline coaxed.  


I swallowed the food and cleared my throat. “No poison, Your Highness.”  


“Good,” she chirped and took the fork back to stab at a piece of her steamed vegetables. “And this one?”  


What is she playing at? I wondered as I repeated the action. Again, no poison.  


“Oh and you must try this as well,” Evangeline said and scooped up what looked to be diced potatoes. “The cooks have been especially experimental lately.”  


I wanted to refuse, but my hunger and the bright, insisting look in the princess’s eyes crumbled any resolve I had left.  


The meal was exquisite. The best I’ve had in ages to be perfectly honest. The food they make in the barracks on the regular were serviceable at best, and absolutely nauseating at worst. Before I knew it, the plate was empty and the princess was handing me her handkerchief. Once more, she fixed me with that damning smile of hers.  


“Did you enjoy the food?” she asked.  


“I did, thank you, Your Highness. But it seems that I’ve just eaten your entire second helping of dinner, I apologize for getting carried away.”  


“Tori, you really must stop apologizing for everything,” she protested. “Are you so focused on your own shortcomings that you truly don’t see that it is I who should be sorry? After all, I kept you from your own dinner in my haste to return home. This was the least I could do.”  


I froze, the handkerchief poised against my lips. “You never meant to have me check for poison.”  


She shook her head, a resigned sigh falling from her lips. “Finally you notice my intentions.”  


“But... but why? You didn’t have to trouble yourself like this, Your Highness, I was planning to eat once you’re retired.”  


The princess frowned. Then she removed her tiara, and placed it on the table. “Perhaps I am not making myself clear enough to you, Tori,” she said as she stood up and, with a surprising show of strength, turned my chair so that I was only facing her. Instinctively, I clutched at the armrests as the chair squealed against the wood floor. She held my chin, tilting my head up to meet her intense gaze.  


I gulped, breath hitching and feeling utterly small. Her blue-green irises pinned me to the chair.  


“Do you remember when we were young, perhaps eleven years of age, and you were “standing guard” outside of my father’s meeting room?”  


How could I forget? I almost said, but instead I only nodded.  


“I remember how adorable you looked, how serious you were because you believed in your dream so adamantly. That day felt like you were the first person to understand my dream, letting me listen in on that meeting. And you kept it our little secret after all these years.”  


I laughed nervously. “Yes I suppose I have.”  


“And here you are, a full-fledged knight. So strong and dutiful, it’s truly admirable.” Her fingers that held my chin moved to stroke my cheek. “I hope that I am being clear when I say that I admire you, Tori. I have for a long time, I would dare say ever since that day.”  


“Y-your Highness—”  


She pressed a finger to my lips. “There is no crown on my head and it is just the two of us. Just Eva, please. Like what you used to call me before all these titles got in the way.”  


“Eva,” I repeated. The name felt so foreign on my tongue, yet still so familiar. It was like an old habit being brought to life after so long how easy it was to call her that. It made my heart skip. “Are you absolutely certain? There are far better suitors worthy of your hand, I’m just a knight I obtained through training not noble blood I have nothing to my name.” I wanted to stop speaking such words, but it all felt too good to be true, I felt the need to find holes in her logic, her choice, to stave off the hope that was building within me before it grew too large to contain.  


For a moment, Eva didn’t respond. I thought I had offended her. But she didn’t stop stroking my cheek, and she was smiling at me. “Those princes can’t even begin to hope they could compare to you, Tori. And I have no interest in inheriting wealth. There is no one else I would rather be with.”  


“Truly?” my voice was cracked and small. I couldn’t care less.  


Eva rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a soft giggle. Just as I assumed that she had something witty to say, she sat herself in my lap and her lips pressed against mine. Returning the kiss with equal fervor, my hands found their way to her hips. I swear my heart could burst from my breastplate. When we parted, I was panting for breath and Eva was smiling that signature grin. We met each other’s gazes and broke into a fit of giggles.  


“Are you finally convinced?” Eva mused.  


I couldn’t speak, at least not immediately. I was too breathless from the thrill of the kiss. Instead I pulled her into a tight embrace and buried my face into the crook of her neck. Her perfume was faded from today’s activity, but I could still smell a trace of lavender and the scent of caramel from the market.  


“Please tell me if this is a dream. I don’t want to wake up,” I managed to croak out.  


Eva threaded her fingers through my hair, soothing her nails over my scalp. “I promise it isn’t. What can I do to prove it to you?”  


“Kiss me again?”  


That earned another bout of laughter and Eva granted my wish not a second later. Unlike the first kiss, this one was followed by many. She lingered on my lips, then pecked the corner of my mouth, moved to my cheek, then ended on the tip of my nose. “How about now?” she asked, resting her forehead against mine.  


I nodded mutely, unable to stop myself from smiling. “Well I suppose now is as good a time as any to give you this,” I said.  


She tilted her head. “Give me what?”  


I pulled out the baby blue bracelet and her eyebrows raised in surprise. “The caravans only come once a month and often it isn’t the same people who come. So it’s best to get what you like right away.” Then I added in a conspiratorial whisper, “It’s how they stay in business for so long, honestly.”  


Excited, Eva slipped the accessory onto her wrist. She her finger tip over the woven pattern, admiring it with the same awe she showed at the marketplace. “Thank you so much,” she said, her voice hushed.  


I felt myself melting at the sight and I laced her fingers with mine.  


“It’s nothing,” I insisted.  


Eva chuckled once more, bringing our faces closer until our noses were brushing. “I wholeheartedly disagree with you. It’s a beautiful and thoughtful gift. Though I appreciate your attempt to be humble nonetheless.”

**Author's Note:**

> update: I'm @ashtree111 on twitter (because ashtree11 was taken :/ go figure right?) where I gush about fe3h and other gay content


End file.
